AN EMPIRE TO BUILD
by FanWriterWV
Summary: AU. What if Kahn and his followers had gotten their second chance? More than a hundred years later, Captain Picard and his crew discover the outcome.


AN EMPIRE TO BUILD

_**AN EMPIRE TO BUILD**_

"_Captain's log, stardate 4. While en route to Bajor for a briefing on the Federation's ongoing efforts to rebuild Cardassia, the Enterprise has intercepted what appears to be a distress signal sent from the Ceti Alpha system in the ancient Morse code format. I have notified Starfleet Command that we will delay our arrival at Deep Space Nine to investigate the source of this transmission."_

Captain Picard was not a man given to displays of shock or surprise, but he couldn't help but stare at the vessel that appeared on screen as they entered into orbit over Ceti Alpha V. Picard knew the history of this system-how the notorious dictator Kahn Noonian Singh had been exiled here by Captain Kirk more than a hundred years ago. Kirk had intended to give Kahn a second chance. To this day, no one ever really knew what had happened to Kahn and his followers afterwards. Presumably they and their descendants had created their own culture down there, but there had never been any communication from them…until now.

"The vessel is hailing us, Captain," Commander Data said. "As indicated by its design, it appears to be using an old-style fusion drive…it cannot travel faster than Warp Four at the most."

"Why would they wait until now to make contact?" Commander Riker asked. "Everything I've heard about Kahn and his followers suggests that this could be some sort of a trap."

"Agreed, Number One, caution is warranted…still, this could be an historic opportunity. I only wish Kirk were still here for this." Kirk, Picard thought with regret. He still wished he could have had the opportunity to show Kirk his Enterprise.

"I'm not sensing any hostility from whomever's on board," Deanna Troi interjected. "But there is something unusual…they're masking their feelings. It's as if they were expecting visitors even before they sent out their distress signal."

Picard nodded. "They were augmented humans," he reminded her. "They would have planned ahead for that eventuality." He glanced at Data. "Open hailing frequencies."

There was a squeal of static as the Enterprise's communications array compensated for the other ship's weaker carrier wave. A tinny voice came through:

"This is Joachim Noonian Singh of the _New World,_" the faded but surprisingly strong voice said. "I am speaking on behalf of the inhabitants of Botany Colony."

"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise," Picard replied. "We received your distress signal and have come to offer assistance…"

"That will not be necessary," Singh responded. "Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded…we are seizing your ship in the name of the Kahn Empire."

"I knew this was too good to be true," Riker muttered.

"They are charging weapons," Data added. If he was capable of frowning, he might have done so. Instead, he went on: "This is most unusual. For a ship as apparently outdated as theirs, they have formidable phaser power."

"They've had a hundred years to improve on whatever they learned from Kirk and his people," Riker pointed out.

Deanna looked at the viewscreen with concern. "Captain, it _was_ a trap. They definitely want the Enterprise."

"A ship as powerful as the Enterprise would give them a significant advantage over other systems in this region," Data added, rather matter-of-factly.

"Well, they won't get the Enterprise-or any other ship-on my watch." Picard's tone was determined.

"They are firing weapons." Data instinctively balanced himself against his station as the ship vibrated from a volley of phaser fire. "Minimal damage to outer shields," he reported. "They are firing again."

"Return fire," Picard ordered. "Target their engines and weapons systems only."

He and the others watched for some tense minutes as the two ships traded fire. The other ship was obviously worse off, but Picard still hoped the superior firepower of the Enterprise would make them see reason. That hope faded; however, as the _New World _began making what was apparently a suicide run.

"Singh is becoming desperate," Troi said, confirming his fears. "Captain, he wants to…"

"I see it, Counselor." Picard looked grimly at the screen. He decided to try one last time for reason. "Open another channel."

"Channel open, sir," Data replied.

Jean Luc spoke firmly as he watched the _New World _set a trajectory that was intended to take it into a collision course with the Enterprise's deflector dish. "This is Captain Picard. I know what you're trying to do but it won't work. Enterprise will suffer damage, but your ship is the one that will be destroyed. We came here in good faith. Respond!"

There was no response at first, but the _New World _did slow its rate of speed. "Did they get the transmission?" he asked Data.

"They did, sir. However, I am picking up a great deal of chatter on their intercom system…there appears to be a power struggle going on within the ship."

Even as he spoke, another transmission came from the _New World. _This time, however, it was a woman's voice.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Marla McGivers Singh V. Enterprise, please stand down. My faction has taken control of the ship and is holding fire. Please respond."

"Marla McGivers!" Riker said with a trace of awe in his voice. "She was the historian who agreed to go with Kahn."

"I remember that detail from Kirk's trial, Number One," Picard softly replied. Out loud, he said, "This is Captain Picard. We are standing down. We are grateful to you for keeping the situation from escalating any further. Do you still require assistance?"

"Negative, Enterprise. This was a rash decision made in haste by one of my ancestor's more militant followers. Most of us have only been waiting for our chance to rejoin the Galactic community. If we do not meet again, Captain…you should know that we still intend to do so."

"If you do, you'll have earned it." Those were the words that Kirk had said to Kahn. They seemed only appropriate now. "Farewell, then-and good luck."

As the Enterprise warped out of orbit, Riker asked, "Sir, what would you have done if that ship hadn't been brought under control?"

"Thankfully Number One, that is something that we will never have to find out." Picard nodded at the helmsman. "Lay in a course for Deep Space Nine…warp factor eight."

THE END


End file.
